The Accident
by Norikita
Summary: The story how Malik lost Kadar and his left arm. Malik was left in the hospital for months, before he can continue college. And Altair visits him everyday to comfort him. (This story is in my Assassin's Creed modern - day university AU, located in New York city, America) Warning : AltMal (yaoi)


Malik was laying in the bed. The doctor came in, and looked at Malik. He then looked at the papers he was carrying, a record of Malik's health for the past week. "Alright, i have good news, and bad news.". Malik swallowed thickly, preparing himself for the worst. "What is it, doc.?". The doctor coughed once, then glanced at Malik. "You survived through the car crash. You were on coma for a week, if you're unaware of that". Malik instincts told him that that _was _the only good news. "Unfortunately, your left arm is severely injured, and we had to amputate it.". Malik looked at the part where it was supposed to be his left arm. _That explains, _he thought to himself. _But where is Kadar?_

The doctor coughed once more. Malik is a patient person, but he was getting impatient, especially about anything the doctor had to say about his brother. "What about my brother, Kadar? Is he safe?", he said. The doctor eyes widened, pitying him. He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. His wounds were far too wide. His injuries are quite a lot more than yours.". Malik looked down at his feet, which is wrapped in bandages. Most part of his body are wrapped with bandages. The doctor looked at Malik medical records, then coughed again. "Also, your right hand is paralyzed for now. For now, you need to have someone to accompany you to help you.", the doctor continued. Malik nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ummm… May i come in?"

Malik knew whose voice it belonged to. He tightened his fist, and clenched his jaw shut. He shouted, "Yeah, come in!". Altair came in, bringing a few flowers with him. "I will leave you two alone for now.", said the doctor as he walked away towards the door, opening it slightly and slipped out from the room. A long silence filled the room. The two has nothing to say to each other. Malik was lost in the river of thoughts, about the tragedy.

—++—

"I couldn't believe you fell for it!", shouted Malik from the driver's seat. He was borrowing Altair's car. Altair was with them, but he asked them to drop him off in front of Rauf's house. Kadar giggled from the backseat, "Well, how could i know that Altair has plan a trick on me?". "He slid the ice cube under a rug! Who would've believe that!", continued Kadar. Malik's laughter exploded. "I would! He'd prank anyone with all the time he got!", he continued. When Altair's car came into a halt because of the traffic light, the laugh suddenly stopped. "Hey brother….", said Kadar, putting one hand over Malik's right shoulder from the backseat. "Have you ever…."

And that was the last thing Kadar said before he went away. A car drove by a madman hit the back of Altair's car, and Kadar was sent away, plunging forwards. The car flew, flipped thrice until came to a stop with the left side in contact with the road. Malik was quite safe because of the airbag, but his arm was stuck on one part of the car. Kadar was bleeding heavily, and was knocked out of conciousness. Malik, being the only one who is still 'awake', quickly realized the disaster that revolved around them. He managed to turn his head a bit, and saw who hit his car.

The one who hit them was the person who Altair (with his car) 'accidentally' hit. Altair refused to apologize for it back then. The man was still angry about it, it seems. But after a few seconds, the man drove back, turning the gear of his car into reverse, and drove into the distance, disappearing from Malik's eye sight. Malik was losing so much blood, and he could not bear the pain on his left arm. He shut his eyes.

And the last thing he heard was people screaming outside the car and the sound of the ambulance.

—++—

"Malik.". Altair was the first one to have said anything after the doctor left the two alone. "Altair.", the other responded. Altair lowered his head, and put the flowers on the vase on the desk next to Malik's bed. On the left side of Malik's bed. Altair stood next to the desk and scanned Malik. He was suprised to find that Malik no longer has his left arm. Malik knew this, but he didn't say anything. "Malik, i'm sorry about what have happened.", said Altair, scratching the back of his head. He looked down at Malik. "Who hit the car?", asked Altair cautiously. "This is all because of you.", responded Malik coldly. "W - what?". "If you hadn't been such an arrogant ass and apologize to him for hitting your car, he wouldn't do such thing, and Kadar will still be alive and breathing right now!". Altair was suprised. Malik's yelling echoed in his head. "You mean the car i hit a few days ago?", asked Altair. Malik didn't say anything in response, but Altair knew that it's a yes. "Malik….", there was a pause, Altair was gathering words to string a sentence, "i really am sorry, i'm sorry—".

"Keep it to yourself.", said Malik, his voice louder in response.

"What?", said Altair in shock. "What's the use of apologizing now?! If you hadn't been so arrogant back then, my brother would still be here, and i would still have my fucking left arm!". Malik was yelling so loudly, that Altair noticed the water in the transparent vase moves a bit. "Malik, i—". "Keep it to yourself. Do i need to make every part of my sentence clear? Or do i need to send you back to the kindergarten to learn how to listen properly?", retorted Malik. Altair has nothing left to say. He was speechless."Things will never be the same, all because of you.", blamed Malik. "Malik, i—". "You should be sorry.", blamed Malik again. "Malik, i swear, i'll find away to fix everything.", apologized Altair. He didn't know what else to say. "How? Look at me!", yelled Malik, moving his semi - paralyzed right arm a little. "Look at what you've done!".

And Altair went out from the room.

—++—

In the following months, Altair still visits Malik. Even though, Malik was still angry at him. But his anger about the matter decreases by the day. Until at one point in the empty room (except for himself), Malik thought that he should forgive Altair. It's not like he did it on purpose, and it's not like Altair really _did _want Malik to lose Kadar and his left arm. When someone knocked on the door, the knock was so familiar, that Malik quickly said, "Yes, you can come in, Altair.". A figure appeared with a hood on, and lowered it to the back of his neck after he closed the door behind him.

"I… I heard the doctor said that you can continue college again tomorrow.", said Altair. Malik nodded with a faint, ghostly smile on his face. Altair moved over to the chair next to Malik's bed, and sat on it.

"Malik, i'm sorry.", said Altair again.

"Don't be.", replied Malik. Altair's eyes widened in shock. "It wasn't your fault. Well, technically it _wasn't _your fault. It is not like you wanted me to lose my left arm and….", there was a pause, "lose Kadar.". "Malik, I…". Altair stopped because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Malik sighed. Altair smiled, then looked at Malik straight in the eye. "I'm just glad you're okay. I feel overjoyed when the doctor said you could go back to college tomorrow.". Malik could feel warmth over the conversation. "Yeah, yeah.", replied Malik, turning away from Altair to avoid his gaze.

"Dammit, why is it so cold in here?", said Malik. He fixed his position, then moved his left arm (which is still a bit paralyzed) to cover his neck. "It's freezing.", he continued. Altair chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't be if you have one of these.", teased Altair as he pointed to his hoodie. Malik landed a soft punch on Altair's shoulder. Altair pretended that it hurt, by rubbing the spot where Malik had punched him. "Ouch, what was that for?". Malik chuckled, then pointed to the scarf laying on the desk next to him. "Whatever, can you just tie the scarf for me?", he asked. "I think my neck's going to freeze to death. Beside, my arm isn't fully healed yet.".

Altair laughed upon Malik sarcastic sentence, and he grabbed the scarf. He wrapped it first around the back of the Straight A student's neck, and tightened it a bit, teasing him. "Stop making one of your sick jokes!", said Malik. Altair laughed, but said nothing. Then he tied the scarf properly. "There.", said Altair, patting the end of the scarf which is laying limply on Malik's chest. Malik smiled, "Thanks.".

Then out of nowhere, Altair planted a soft kiss to Malik's forehead.

Malik was suprised. He was too suprised, that it took more than 5 seconds for him to form a sentence. But less than that, to make his face red. "W - what was th - that for?!", he yelled. Altair smiled, "Get well soon.". Altair then walked out from the room, raising his hoodie up over his head before he go. Malik rubbed his red cheeks with his good hand. He couldn't hold it anymore; he smiled.

"Altair, you idiot."


End file.
